Hurting
by CM-APOCALYPSE
Summary: Reid is hurting from Maeve's murder. The team notices and they decide to help him in any way possible. Was a one-shot but is now a multi-chapter with all of the team members (including a special someone in later chapters, shh, I didn't say anything!) WARNING: WILL PROBABLY TRIGGER MAEVE FEELS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for deciding to read my fanfic! I would just like to inform you that my name on here used to be "BAU-ifullyCriminalMinded" and to all of you who have read my current fic called "Damn Roadblocks" THERE IS AN UPDATE COMING SOON, I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! if you haven't read it, check it out? The team play truth or dare, the pairings are Morcia and Hotchniss with some Demily truths and dares. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy and please review!**_

Everyone had seen the difference in Reid's behaviour since Maeve's murder. But then again he had a right to be behaving differently; it was perfectly understandable. He had already gone through enough at such a young age. All of the team members were worried about Reid. Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Penelope more so. Since they knew about his previous drug problem after Hankel.

They had returned home after a case in Missouri where yet again Reid had another breakthrough which lead to the capture of the criminal. The flight home was a quiet one as no one had the energy to say or do much. They all dragged their feet across the floor to their respective desks and offices to collect paperwork and what not. JJ came in through the door,

"Well, I'm beat. I'm gunna go home and say goodnight to Henry before he goes to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight JJ" Reid said with a sigh.

"Night." JJ walked down to the elevator with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi hot on her heels after saying some form of a "goodnight" to Blake and Reid who were still in the bullpen.

"Hey, you okay?" Blake asked as she cocked her head to one side and her eyebrows furrowed with concern. Reid didn't say anything except sniffling and nodding whilst grabbing his messenger bag and throwing it around his shoulder and picking up his go bag quickly. He made his way to the glass BAU doors but she was right behind him.

"Spe-" She quickened her pace, "Reid, what's wrong?" She touched his arm lightly to turn him around. He turned towards her quickly with his eyes wide.

"Alex, nothing's wrong. Why would there be?"

"Reid, you know what I'm talking about." She said in her softest voice, so quiet it was almost like a whisper. Reid bit his cheek and hung his head, studying the floor and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry."

"Spencer, don't be. I'm just worried about you." He looked up into her eyes only to drop them back down. "Do you want to talk about her?"

"I know I probably should but... Well for starers I wouldn't know what to talk about-"

"Night guys!" Penelope said as she passed them, "You coming?" She asked as she pressed the elevator button.

"No I need to stay a while longer." Blake answered and sighed.

"Okay, Reid?"

"No, I think I'll stay with Blake." Reid said and glanced towards the energetic woman.

"Okay, see you two next week then. Bye guys!" She said with a sweet smile and entered the elevator.

"Bye, have a good weekend Penelope." Blake said before turning her attention back to Spencer. Penelope waked and smiled at the pair as the doors closed in front of her.

Blake sighed "You're not going home tonight you're coming with me." Reid opened his mouth ready to protest but closed it when Blake raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at him.

"Alex, I appreciate the concern..." She turned away from him and started to walk to her desk to grab her handbag and her go-bag. "But really, I'm sure you have something else to do, something better to do a-"

Blake swung her handbag across her shoulder, "You're coming with me. End of story." She grabbed her go-bag and slung it on her other shoulder but Reid took it for her, she smiled and thanked him. She took a stack of reports and held them to her chest and turned off her desk lamp. "Ready?"

Reid gave her one of his awkward tight smiles and nodded. They made their way to the parking lot in comfortable silence. Blake opened the trunk of her SUV and motioned for Reid to put their go-bags inside. They got inside the car with Blake in the driver's seat and Reid in the passenger seat. Blake turned down the radio so she could think of something to say to Spencer. She and all of the team talk to grieving families on the job all the time. But now, she had no idea what t say. She though hard and before she knew it she was in her driveway. Reid started to open the car door but she stopped him by placing her had delicately on his knee.

"What did you mean earlier?" Reid looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"When? What did I mean about what?"

"Not knowing what to say... about Maeve?" She glanced over at him worried that it was too soon to touch on the subject.

Reid blinked and smiled a small smile whilst looking down at his hands, "I don't really know myself. I just don't know what to say about her." There was a small moment of silence which was broken by his sniffling. "I just wish she was alive." His voice broke and a single tear slid down his face and dropped onto the back of Blake's hand. "I'm sorry." Reid wiped his face and winced as he settled his head back on the headrest behind him.

Blake took one of his hands in her and squeezed it and said gently, "Let's go inside. It'll get cold soon." Reid sniffled and opened the door to get out of the car. They got their bags out of the car and Blake locked the car with a small click. Both of them walked towards the door shivering from the cold. Blake fumbled with her keys and turned it in the lock and opened the door. She held it open for Reid and set her alarm to stop the beeping. She set her bags down in the hallway and took off her shoes. "Just set your bags down there." Reid placed his bags on the floor next to Alex's bags on the floor and took off his converse and tucked in his laces and put them next to her shoes. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Both of them sat in Alex's kitchen at the table nursing their hot coffee's. Alex studied his face, looking for any sign of how he was feeling at the moment. But he didn't give anything away apart from the fact that he was hurting. Big time. She sighed, "Spencer, please talk to me."

Reid gave a small chuckle, "For once in my life I have nothing to talk about."

Blake gave a sad smile and gently placed her hand down on the table in front of him. "Well, for a while after... what happened, you seemed fine. Considering." she sighed, "Has something in the last case gotten to you? Or is there something with your family?"

Reid sniffled "I don't know to be honest. It's just hit me I guess."

"What's hit you?"

"You know, the fact that Maeve's... gone"

Blake shook her head at how stupid her question was "I'm sorry." Reid lifted his hand,

"S'okay"

There was a small gap of silence. "Do you want to talk about her?"

"I don't know. What is there to talk about?"

"I, uh... How did you feel about her, how do you feel about her..."

"Well, there are probably a million ways to tell you how I felt about her but the simplest way of saying it is.. well that I loved her. I still love her." He looked down into his coffee.

Blake reached out to hold his hand that was hot from squeezing his coffee cup. He let a small sad chuckle pass his lips, "I know I'm not alone. A lot of people lose the people they love everyday. A lot of people are in the same situation as I am. A lot of them say '_I just wish I could see them one last time'." _ His eyes started to well up with tears. Surprisingly, so were her's. He squeezed her hand gently and she did the same back. He gave a sad smile, "Alex, I'm telling you. If I wished the same thing and if that wish was granted, I would never take my eyes off of her." His voice broke and he whispered "There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I would do anything to make that _'last time' _last forever"

Blake had to use all of her strength not to let her tears fall. She got up from her seat and pulled Spencer up with her and wrapped her arm around him in a gentle hug. He buried his face in her hair in the crook of her neck and cried silently with his eyes wide open. She raked her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp lightly desperately trying to soothe him. She rubbed his back and pulled away to look at his face. She watched a silent tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away with her thumb while she smiled at him, the tears no longer visible in her eyes.

"D'you want to watch ? I have a couple of DVD's?"

"Yeah sure. I'll wash the mugs." Blake nodded and walked towards her living room. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She beamed at him and said, "Any time."

_**Author's note: So you like? I had major Maeve feels writing this. I am definitely watching stand up comedies to cheer me up now. By the way I will be updating "Damn Roadblocks" in the next couple of days, again I'm so sorry for the long wait! If you're interested in a two shot, please mention it in a review and I'll try and get around to it when I can. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I have decided that this will be a multi-chapter which will feature most of the team (Mainly Reid) trying to help Reid to cope with his loss. I will get around to writing chapters when I can since school is so crazed and I have exams until the end of January. This is an incredibly short chapter but I'm really tired so please bear with me! Please Review and Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

Reid had spent one of his rare days off with JJ and Henry. The trio went to the park where Reid helped JJ teach Henry how to ride a bike. By the end of the day, Henry succeeded to ride his bike without _Mommy _or _Uncle Spence_ and he was over the moon. He was officially a "Big boy".

Since Will was out in New Orleans at his friend's wedding, Spencer stayed with JJ to help her with Henry and also to cheer him up a bit because he was in tears when his father left for New Orleans without him.

JJ cooked dinner in the kitchen whilst Spencer was performing magic tricks for Henry. JJ smiled as she peered around the corner to look at her son giggling whilst Spencer made a coin disappear in his hand, only for it to reappear behind Henry's ear. JJ giggled to herself and walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa behind the pair. She sighed heavily and set her feet on the coffee table. She sighed heavily and looked up to the ceiling.

"You all right JJ?"

She smiled and scoffed, "It's just been such a long time since I've cooked a meal for myself let alone three people, 'n' I'm a little tired."

"D'you want some help?" Spencer asked her

"No it's all right. I actually like cooking it's just so out of routine now. I mean with these crazy hours with work, I've only cooked a quick breakfast and ready meals or reheated something that Will made." Spencer smiled at her but is mind was clearly somewhere else. JJ looked at his questioningly but let her curiosity slide. _He doesn't need this right now... _she thought

"Do you want _me_ to help you Moma?" Henry looked up at her with his big blue eyes through his long blond hair.

"No it's all right buddy," she ruffled his hair, got up and straightened out her t-shirt and pointed towards him, "You might as well change into your PJ's little man. Look at your jeans, half of the park is on there!" Henry giggled and Spencer smiled whilst JJ grinned, pointed towards the stairs and outstretched her hand when she heard one of her saucepan's boil over. She asked Spencer quickly "Could you?" Gesturing towards the stairs.

"Yeah sure." Spencer said in JJ's direction. He smirked as she darted towards her pots and pans on the stove.

"Okay C'mon, Mommy's orders." Spencer said as he made his way towards the stairs. He stopped in his racks when he realised Henry wasn't walking with him. He looked back and found that Henry hadn't moved from his place on the carpet. Reid gave him a parental look, "Come on Henry, let's go."

Henry said nothing but out stretched his arms to Spencer for him to carry him. A wave of realisation came over Spencer and he walked to him and picked him up in his arms. Reid shifted his weight to one hip and he smiled as Henry tightened his grip around Spencer's neck and nuzzled his face into his god father's hair as he yawned.

_**Please leave a review!**_


End file.
